This invention relates to coating compositions, and in particular, to a high quality primer composition for automobile and truck bodies.
Primer compositions and sealer compositions of epoxy polymers have been used by the automobile and truck manufacturing industry and are shown in Swanson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,647, issued Sept. 13, 1966 and Rohrbacher U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,086, issued Apr. 28, 1970. Primers of acrylic epoxy ester graft copolymers are shown in Walus U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,516, issued Dec. 26, 1972 and patents to Swanson & Walus U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,557 issued June 11, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,567 issued June 25, 1974. While the aforementioned primer compositions and sealer compositions are excellent for many uses, the automobile and truck manufacturing industry is in need of a primer composition that provides improved appearance to topcoats applied thereto. Also, the primer should have good stability and primer coatings should have good chip and crack resistance, excellent corrosion resistance and excellent adhesion to metal substrates and provide a smooth, even surface to which exterior acrylic polymer coatings will adhere.